Republic of Adana
The Republic of Adana is a nation located on the continent of Concordia. It is bordered by four countries: the Commonwealths of Arcadia and Anatolia to the east and eastern north, respectively, the Kingdom of Magnifique to the western north, and the Democratic Kingdom of New Wales to the west, with the Ceres Ocean being on the country's south. Adana is a major global force, both political and economic, and is also classified as a superpower. It is a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage. History See also: History of the Republic of Adana The Republic of Adana was founded on 20 April 1938 by Ismail Durak. Durak was among the most famous leaders in the rebellion against the Adanusian Sultanate, which comprised most of the modern republic. A nine month war was fought, resulting in rebel victory, and the Adanese republic became official. In 1949, Germanophone peoples of eastern Adana attempted to overthrow the republic, resulting in the Adanese Civil War. This raged on until February 1954, when the Treaty of Fethiye ended the war in a draw, granting eastern lands independence. From this time, Adana was involved in a cold war with the east, lasting until 2008, when the eastern government dissolved and returned to the west. The reunified nation has enacted reforms and stabilised greatly, with a greater quality of life taking hold particularly in the east. Culture See also: Culture in Adana Adanese culture sees a strongly Anglo-Turkish in the west style due to its Turkish background and American and British immigration in the mid-twentieth century. In the east, the former German-held government still shows a heavy mark, but the primarily Germanic culture instilled on the eastern people is quickly being overtaken by the freer style developed in the west. Pop culture is heavily influenced by the English and Turkish worlds, with a lighter Germanic style being threaded in since the reunification. As Adana is split in religion relatively evenly between Christianity and Islam, both groups have become quite tolerant of each other, and the country has become well known for the tolerance of its people. Islamic arts and architecture have been quite popular in Adana, and the style has morphed somewhat with the western styles brought by the Anglic peoples. National Anthem The national anthem of Adana is Our Darling Adana, a song that was originally written in the early 1940s, but failed to get approval before being forgotten in the outbreak of the Civil War. Originally, the Adanese anthem was the Independence March (Turkish:'' İstiklâl Marşı''). The first two sections of the song were sung, concurrent with the use of the original flag. When Adana went from no religious stance to official state secularism in 1964, the flag was changed and the use of the second section of the Independence March was changed to the third, which did not mention "God." Even before this, it was fairly common for other sections to be used, such as the fifth during the War of Independence. Lyrics Independence March (1939-2017) :Fear not! For the crimson flag that proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade, :Before the last fiery hearth that is ablaze within my nation is extinguished. :For That is the star of my nation, and it will forever shine; :It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation. :I have been free since the beginning and forever shall be so. :What madman shall put me in chains! I defy the very idea! :I'm like the roaring flood; powerful and independent, :I'll tear apart mountains, exceed the heavens and still gush out! Our Darling Adana (2017-present) National Symbols *Bird- Greater Spotted Eagle (Aquila clanga) *Animal- West Pacific Godzilla (Gojira pacifica) *Insect- Adanese Crimson Mantis (Statilia Roucorda) *Flower- Persian Pearl Tulip (Tulipa pulchella) *Tree- Field Maple (Acer campestre) *Colours- Crimson, Emerald *Fossil- Meganeura Geography and climate Adana sits on a southern coast of the continent of Concordia, on the Ceres Ocean. Political divisions See also: Provinces of the Republic of Adana The Republic of Adana was not divided into political subdivisions until after the reunification in 2008, when it was done by the Provincial Division Act. There are presently 14 provinces, although the Capital District is technically a mere territory, and the entire Province of Bag has a special dual classification as a national park within Adilya and Kastamonu. Military See also: Department of Defence Adana maintains a large and powerful military, which it prides itself on. Funding of the Armed Forces goes largely to keeping the country's soldiers armed with the best equipment avaliable, and in recent years Adana has begun to domesticate the production of more of its military systems. Foreign relations See also: Ministry of State & Foreign Affairs While Adana does have tensions with a few other nations, including a few neighbouring states such as the Kingdom of Magnifique, it maintains positive relations with a relatively large number of other countries, especially New Wales to the west. Empire See also: Adanese Empire Adana formerly maintained an empire of three nations other than itself: the Commonwealths of Arcadia and Anatolia, and the Captive State of Cossackistan. Arcadia and Anatolia were both taken over as a result of the Reunification Wars and subsequently released in 2013, and Cossackistan was inherited from the Democratic Republic of East Adana. A national rehabilitation of Cossackistan is underway, and Adana expects its readiness by the intended release date of 2018. Economy See also: New Adanese Lira Adana has a very strong economy, one of the largest in the world. Its gross domestic product for the year of 2012 was approximately 3 trillion lira. The lands in the northwest of the country are quite rich in minerals such as platinum and thorium, and the west as a whole has notable natural gas deposits, while the northeast has some degree of coal reserves. Tourism is particularly large in Çukurova and Cardnalia, and is growing rapidly in the new Capital District. Demographics The whole of Adana has a significant Turkic population, who give it much of its rich heritage. In the very late 19th century it saw an influx of French peoples in the middle Seyhan valley around what is now St. Louis, and Spanish around present-day Santa Ana. In the early twentieth century, the whole east saw profound German immigration, and during the 1940s and 50s the west saw the arrival of Americans. The last significant immigration trend seen in the country was primarily with Anglic Britons in the 1960s. Category:Adanese Empire Category:Nations